Si las vacas no fueran vacas
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Pensamientos poco coherentes en malos momentos. ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como son? ¿Es posible imaginarlo?


**Disclamer: Supernatural pertenece a The CW. Esto es puro ocio.**

* * *

**Si las vacas no fueran vacas….**

* * *

Si las vacas no fueran vacas, serían Ñus que correrían por sus vidas en la sabana africana.

Si los corderos no fueran corderos, seguramente serían cabras salvajes y saltarían de piedra en piedra en algún acantilado de algo similar a Los Andes o Los Alpes.

Si los hombres no fueran hombres, lo más probable es que fueran algún tipo de mono que aún no ha considerado la posibilidad de autodenominarse _racional_, y estaría feliz con su vida omnívora, tapándose con hojas de árboles, chillando y observando desde las alturas de la selva como las nubes hacen sus correrías.

Si el mundo no fuera el mundo, apostaría a que sería un lugar mejor. Un montón de piedras cósmicas o polvo estelar que se pierde en la nada, sin preocupaciones, sin dolores, sin decepciones. No existirían ni los hombres, ni los monos, ni los corderos, ni las cabras salvajes, ni Los Alpes ni mucho menos las vacas.

Si el mundo no fuera el mundo… el mal no existiría.

-¡¿Qué esperas Dean¡DISPARA!

Y no necesitó que se lo repitieran.

Porque el mundo era el mundo; los hombres, hombres; los corderos, corderos y las vacas eran vacas.

Porque el mal existía y existía él para combatirlo.

-Dios, Dean… ¿qué tanto pensabas? Creí que no le dispararías nunca.

Y casi no le puede ver a los ojos porque a veces le cuesta pensar que Sammy es solo Sammy y no una pieza en el ajedrez del Ojos Amarillos.

-Salgamos de aquí Sam…

Porque el Ojos Amarillos era real, porque sus planes con Sammy existían, porque su padre había muerto y porque Mary se había destruido en medio del fuego. Todo eso, después de sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir –dolorosamente, dividir –daban como resultado Dean Winchester.

Porque si el mundo no fuera el mundo, él seguramente sería otro chico. Otra persona. Quizás hubiera sido bombero. Sí, casi puede verse. Y Sam hubiera sido un excelente abogado y hubiese llevado a Jessica a cenar para navidad. Y Mary le hubiera mirado con orgullo, para luego exclamar "¿Cuándo será el día que Dean nos traiga a una novia?" y él solo se reiría.

Pero el mundo era el mundo, y él era Dean Winchester. Porque su madre nunca le vio crecer y porque Jess llevaba más tiempo muerta del que él había estado.

Porque las vacas podrían ser caballos, y los demonios, solo cuentos.

Pero la realidad era la realidad, y nada puede cambiarla.

Por eso el mundo es el mundo y Dean es Dean. Y con esa certeza se preocuparía que Sammy siempre fuera Sammy y que la memoria de sus padres siempre fuera eso. Memoria, por mucho que una zorra infernal le hubiera dicho que podía cambiar eso.

-Sam… ¿alguna vez….?

-¿Alguna vez…?

-'_¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo seríamos de no haber pasado nada?'_ …Nada. Solo era una tontería.

-Qué novedad en ti.

Pero no todo era malo, porque también existía el Impala y el rock del bueno. Y la cerveza y el tequila, y también las chicas lindas que gustan de chicos guapos como él.

-¿Has pensado qué pasaría si las vacas no fueran vacas?

-…¿Qué?

-Eso. Si las vacas no fueran vacas… ¿qué serían?

-…Dean, parece que esa cosa te golpeó más fuerte de lo que creía…

Y a la larga¿qué importaba lo que serían si no fueran lo que son? Son vacas y nunca serían otra cosa. Serían vacas porque su destino era ser vacas. Así también, los corderos serían siempre corderos, Dean sería siempre Dean y Sammy, Sammy.

El destino no cambiaba solo con pensar. Había que pelear, había que sangrar. Había que perder tanto o más de lo que ganas, y había que llorar solo, porque el destino propio se cambia con las manos propias y el apoyo de todos.

-No, en serio. ¿Qué crees que serían?

Pero soñar no hacía mal a nadie, mucho menos a aquellos que ya no pueden soñar.

-¿Te imaginas si fueran… focas?

Y la risa de Sam le daba la certeza que el Dean que era ahora era el correcto, porque si su hermano podía reír, entonces estaba haciéndolo bien… o no tan mal.

-No sé Dean… quizás serían alguna especie salvaje… como los Ñus africanos. Ya sabes, domesticación y todo eso.

-…Que aburrido eres. No podían decir 'Canario' o 'Ballenas'. No. Tenías que seguir la línea evolutiva. No tienes sentido del humor.

Además¿qué importaban las vacas? Bolas de carne que pastan y dan leche.

-Dean… ¿y si volaran?

En ese momento pensó que sería **imposible** que Sammy dejara de ser Sammy.

-Dios¿qué he hecho para merecer esto? Todos sabemos lo que pasaría si las vacas volaran Sam.

Él le mira de reojo, su hermano sonríe con picardía.

-¿Y qué pasaría?

-No lo diré. Es algo demasiado obvio.

Pero las vacas no vuelan. Y es una suerte.

-Anda Dean, dilo.

Y no puede evitar sonreír mirando el mundo que es mundo y observando en el reflejo de los cristales el Dean que es Dean.

-Quedaría la santa cagada Sammy. Eso pasaría.

Como la carretera que era larga y eterna, así era su misión, porque los hombres eran hombres y el mal no dejaría de existir, pero existían ellos también para combatirlo, aunque fuera como pelear contra una ola enorme que nunca deja de ondear.

-Ya lo tengo. Ya sé que serían las vacas cuando no son vacas, Dean.

-A ver listillo. ¿Qué son?

-Carne asada. Obvio.

Y ese "obvio" es tan obvio, que Dean tiene que admitir su derrota.

-Me parece bien. Tú invitas.

Las quejas del menor no importan. Mientras el tiempo fuera el tiempo, Sam pagaría por abrir el apetito de Dean.

-No, en serio¿en qué pensabas que no le disparabas?

-En lo que serían las vacas si no fueran vacas.

-Estás burlándote de mí otra vez.

-Hablo en serio. En eso pensaba.

-¡Podrían haberte matado por estar pensando en bolas de carne que dan leche!

-Pero ya me ves.

-Dios¿ahora tendré que cuidarte porque piensas en la inmortalidad del cangrejo durante las cacerías?

-Y también en la curvatura del plátano, pero escúchame, el hermano mayor soy yo, así que yo cuido. Tú eres el listillo. Yo, el mayor. Así es la vida y nada puede cambiarlo.

"Soy diez centímetros más alto que tú" Pero a Dean no le importa. Que mida tres metros si quiere. El mayor tiene nombre y no es Samuel.

-Terco.

-A callar. Cuando el mayor come…. El menor no habla.

Y Sam ríe de nuevo mientras Dean se atraganta con su vaca que no es vaca.

-¿Adónde ahora?

-No lo sé. No he encontrado nada. ¿Porqué no nos tomamos un descanso mientras?

Le parece bien. Duermen, beben, ríen y de pronto, se dan cuenta que se acerca navidad.

-Hombre, como pasa el tiempo.

-Tendré que comprarte una muñeca nueva Sammy. No sé donde dejaste la última que te regalé.

-La dejé en el cajón de cosas vudú que hice para poder quemar todos tus regalos juntos.

-Perra.

-Imbécil.

Porque la noche sigue a la tarde, la tarde a la mañana y la mañana a la noche. Porque el mundo es cíclico y nada puede cambiar eso. Ni siquiera el Ojos Amarillos. Porque Dean guarda el sueño de Sam, y apreta los puños cuando le oye llamar a Jess en sueños. Porque el orden preestablecido existe y no hay fuerza que pueda romperlo. Porque los Winchester son familia y se guardan las espaldas ciegamente. Por eso las vacas son vacas.

Y siempre lo serán.

* * *

**++Finnis++**

* * *


End file.
